Membranes isolated from CHO and Yl cells will be usd to study cyclic nucleotide dependent and independent phosphorylation. SDS gels will be used to identify the phosphorylated bands. Cells will also be treated with DBCAMP and/or cholera toxin and membranes also isolated and tested for self phosphorylation. Adenyl and guanyl cyclase will be measured to see whether the enzyme activity goes along with phosphorylation state of the membrane. Attempts will be made to characterize phosphatidyl inositol in the membranes and to see whether its state of phosphorylation varies with morphologic state as induced by cyclic nucleotides and cholera toxin. If so the corresponding kinases and phosphatases will be sought. Membranes will also be investigated for their ability to nucleate actin and tubulin assembly as a function of phosphorylation state.